


This is your life - don't play hard to get

by KitKaos



Series: Fire!-verse (Deutsch) [3]
Category: DC Elseworlds, Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, Superman (Christopher Reeve Movies), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/KitKaos
Summary: Ein tiefgründiges Funkeln in Loris meerblauen Augen. „Du wolltest mir gerade erzählen, warum so ein gutaussehender, intelligenter, charmanter Typ wie du keine Freundin hat,“ grinste sie und sog demonstrativ an ihrem Strohhalm.





	This is your life - don't play hard to get

**Author's Note:**

> Eine kleine Prequel-Szene zu "Fire!", die noch während der Uni-Zeit der Band spielt.

  
**This is your life - don't play hard to get**

Sein drittes Bier und ihr vierter Cocktail. Mit einem verschmitzten Lachen sah sie ihn unter langen Wimpern an. „Danke, CK!“

Er mochte ihr Lachen – es war das erste, das ihm an ihr aufgefallen war. Klar und plätschernd, hell und sympathisch. Sie lachte oft und gern, schien sich gut mit ihm zu unterhalten.

„Kein Problem.“ Ein schiefes Grinsen, während CK es sich erneut neben ihr am Bühnenrand bequem machte. Es war eines der wenigen Male, in denen er die langwierigen Umbaupausen bei solcherlei Veranstaltungen willkommen hieß. „Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?“

Ein tiefgründiges Funkeln in Loris meerblauen Augen. „Du wolltest mir gerade erzählen, warum so ein gutaussehender, intelligenter, charmanter Typ wie du keine Freundin hat,“ grinste sie und sog demonstrativ an ihrem Strohhalm.

CK spürte eine leichte Röte in seine Wangen steigen und nahm erst einmal einen Schluck von seinem Bier. „Ich... das...“ setzte er schließlich an.

„Sag jetzt nicht, du bist schwul,“ lachte sie gespielt vorwurfsvoll. „Das wäre wirklich ein herber Verlust für die Damenwelt!“

Lachend schüttelte er den Kopf.“Nochmal von vorn,” antwortete er schließlich, ebenfalls grinsend. „Nein, nicht dass ich wüsste. Aber ich... hab einfach zur Zeit nicht den Kopf für eine Freundin.“ Auch wenn die Trennung von Lana inzwischen schon eine Weile her war, so saß der Schmerz doch nach wie vor tief. Gerade in Momenten wie diesem wurde CK diese Tatsache immer wieder aufs Neue bewusst. Nein, es war wirklich besser, sich fürs Erste auf seine Musik zu konzentrieren!...

Doch an Loris Blick und leicht schief gelegtem Kopf konnte er bereits ahnen, dass sie das Thema noch nicht ruhen lassen konnte. „Keinen Kopf? CK, du bist an der Uni – wann denn dann, wenn nicht in der Studentenzeit?!“ Sie lehnte sich ein Stück vor, ihm entgegen, roch nach einem luftigen Parfum, nach frischer Minze und süßem braunen Zucker. Ihre Stimme wurde sanfter. „Wie sagen es Queen so schön – das hier ist dein Leben, gib dich nicht so unnahbar, zier dich nicht so!“

Und damit legte sie vorsichtig ihre Lippen auf seine.

Im ersten Moment meinte CK sich nicht bewegen zu können. Überraschung, Unsicherheit, Schock, Erstaunen, Panik.

Lana hätte ihn niemals an einem so öffentlichen Ort einfach geküsst, so gut sie auch hatte küssen können. Er vermisste sie, vermisste ihre Wärme, ihre Küsse. Und doch war das hier eine neuartige Erfahrung – er spürte alle Augen in der Halle auf ihm und Lori. Ihm, einem Freak, der nie ganz er selbst sein könnte. Lori, einer Frau, die er gerade einmal eine halbe Stunde kannte. Spürte erneut eine warme Röte in sein Gesicht steigen, zusammen mit einem verwirrten Kribbeln in seiner Magengegend. Alle sahen sie ihm zu – am liebsten hätte er sich irgendwo verkrochen.

Und gleichzeitig... gleichzeitig spürte er tief in sich drinnen etwas erwachen – Lori war eine attraktive junge Frau, intelligent, humorvoll, liebenswert, zielstrebig. Eine gute Küsserin, ihre Lippen schmeckten nach Honig, Rum und Limette.

Ganz ohne sein Zutun erwiderten seine Lippen den Kuss, gewährten ihrer Zunge Einlass. Dies hier war sein Leben und er würde versuchen, sich nicht so zu zieren.

Er wusste bereits, dass er damit einen großen Fehler beging...


End file.
